Talk:Slimer! Season Guide
Airdate Debate Airdates shown on Slimer! episode pages may be incorrect, as they indicate one Slimer! episode per week, whereas the Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters format (during the Slimer! series only active (non-rerun) season) was two Slimer! episodes and one The Real Ghostbusters episode (The Real Ghostbusters episodes would be a mixture of new episodes for that season and re-runs). Therefore, there should be two Slimer! episodes for the same airdate for most of the episodes. Only 4 of them are paired that way according to the current listing ("Don't Tease the Sleaze" & "Out with Grout" on 3/25/1989 and "Scareface" & "The Dirty Half-Dozen" on 4/1/1989 - these dates may also be incorrect). Additional reasearch is needed to place the correct airdates with these episodes.User:173.22.47.10 :I agree with them, but no one lists the episodes right, so theres no way to know the right way to list them.Devilmanozzy 21:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Update:Spook Central has now confirmed that indeed the episodes are most likely wrong. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Cover Episodes and related Articles I aim to try to address the Slimer! episodes/shorts. But mark my words, to a lesser degree than the RGB or EGB. The biggest areas that will need "less" focus is items/props. I suggest other than Professor Dweeb's Gadgets, other items which are clearly a sight gag like; mallets, vacuums, anvils, etc, be rather part of the story only. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :No argument here. That's exactly what I was planning to do after I finish the last RGB episodes. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I will try to do a bit more if I can when I do my first pass. Interestingly enough, I was trying to do more correct (but still rounded) times for the durations of the episodes/shorts and found they are more wildly off than I first thought. Some are actually more like 5 half minutes while the one is straight on 15 minutes. Anyways, the first collages for the Slimer! episodes will be up later tonight. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool, sounds good to me. I have a feeling some of the Tex Avery jokes will go over my head. Yeah, if memory serves me right the 15 minute one is the "Scareface" one. That was intended to be the series pilot but for whatever reason they held its airing back so the continuity gets a bit loopy with the DVD order since they are two direct sequels after it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is the continuity issues and production time. The Dvd discs seemed to have failed in both cases. Say, how well does youe disc 3 run on episode 5, short "Room at the Top" and "Tea but not Sympathy"? Mine is not playing well there on my Laptop's DVD player. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, common era for the episodes on the Volume 5 discs for me. I see more of the episodes when I play it on my DVD player but when I play it on my laptop, there are some skips. For instance in "Deja Boo" look at the last screengrab, it's with Slimer laughing. That's the last scene I see on my laptop, whereas on TV it's when he flies off waving. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not sure if its a codac issue or the why the spinner works in mind. Going to try to clean disc 3 with 90% achohal. Think my nephew dirtyed my discs up. Didn't have the issue with the hour version of "Deja Boo" and no, I don't remember what the 30 minute version did or didn't. Volume 3 has issue discs too. (gotta catch up and make collages there still.) Sadly if all else fails, check youtube. They stole/uploaded most of the episodes. I wont tell. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC)